Me Time
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: This is a slash story Sometimes you need a little time on your own. Especially after a fight with your nearest and dearest. Two mech’s meet on a beach. I don’t do summaries very well.


**Me Time**

**Rating NC17 (Maybe!!)**

This story is a slash story for adults only. If the thought of giant alien robots have relations disturbs you, don't read. If, on the other hand, you are already disturbed, please feel free to read.

You are supposed to love your siblings. They are your flesh and blood or steel and fuel. But sometimes you just want to beat the scrap out of them. (One brother and two sisters, don't I know the feeling!!!!!) It's also nice to know that you are not the only one who feels this way and that there is someone else who will commiserate with you.

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

The deep throbbing roar of a racing high performance engine split the tranquillity of the deserted coastline, tapering to a descending moan as the vehicle came to a screeching stop.

For a few moments the silence returned, then, with a sound of gears and pistons shifting, the Lamborghini transformed.

The rays of the sun turned the red of his armoured body to blood ruby. Sideswipe, Autobot melee warrior, jet pack jockey, master of pranks and mischief stood tall and proud.

He had a pout on his face like a three year old, who has just been told he can't have another ice cream.

He viciously kicked an inoffensive pile of sand.

"Frag Sunny!! Frag his stupid 'Don't touch my cleaning gear'!!!!!! I only picked the slaggin thing up for Primus's sake!!!"

Cursing and kicking at the sand, he worked himself into a monumental rage, which climaxed with him jumping up and down on the sand, screaming at the top of his vocaliser. At last the temper tantrum ran its course and he slumped onto his knees, venting hot air.

"Ohhh I needed that." He said.

Sitting back on his heels, he watched the waves. Very soothing were waves. He became aware of a feeling, a deep rooted instinct. He was no longer alone. In the flicker of an optic, he had his back against the cliffside and his weapon subspaced and charged.

He moved slowly and cautiously back towards the road he had arrived on. Sky blue optics never still, he searched for an intruder.

Moving away from the beach into the woodland, he suddenly saw a flash of colour, the wrong colour. No flower was metallic blue, and no flower was that big.

Moving as quietly as a glitchmouse in a retrorats lair, he made his way forward. He could now see a shape, a winged shape.

Thundercracker. What was he doing there?

The jets head was looking to the left, down along the beach towards where he had been. Was he waiting for the unsuspecting Lambo to walk into his sights and then shoot him in the back?

"HA! The tables have been turned." Thought Sideswipe, creeping silently into attack range. It wasn't until afterwards he realised that Thundercracker didn't have a weapon raised and pointed.

Thundercracker knelt, still and silent just inside the tree line. He had taken refuge there when he had heard the car engine. He had listened to the Autobots rant with relish. Someone else was having as lousy a day as he was. That made him feel a little bit better.

There had been silence from the far end of the beach for several minutes. Had the Autobot left? Or was he just sitting there sulking? Raising himself up slowly and carefully he looked.

That's when he was hit from behind by what felt like a runaway Astrotrain. He landed flat on his face in the grass, as a heavy weight pinned his body down, what was unmistakably a large gun was pushed very hard into the back of his helm and a slick silk voice spoke into his audio.

"Squeak a servo and I'll turn your cranial chamber into a colander. What are you doing here?"

A muffled mumble was his only answer. Sideswipe moved his hand from the blue shoulder to the back of his captive's neck before easing the pressure of the gun against the dark helm, allowing Thundercracker to move his head to one side. Spitting out some grass and sandy soil, he said.

"Nothing! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Was the reply.

Thundercracker cocked an optic ridge. "So, we are both out here doing nothing?"

Sideswipe grinned. "Well, I'm sitting on you, that's something."

"Uncomfortable!" Said the seeker.

Sideswipe gave him a quick scan; none of his weapons were activated or armed.

"You were waiting for me to walk along the beach so you could shoot me. You were lying in wait." He accused.

"And how was I supposed to know you would come to this beach? At this time today? What do you think I am? Clairvoyant? I was listening to your little temper tantrum."

Sideswipe moved uncomfortably.

"It wasn't a temper tantrum, it was stress relieve. Anyway, where are the other two vultures?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Where's your shadow?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

A sudden look of understanding passed between the two enemies.

Thundercracker asked. "Me time?"

Sideswipe slowly slid off the jets back. "Oh yes. Truce?"

At the others nod he subspaced his weapon. Thundercracker slowly sat up, making sure that he didn't make any sudden movements that could be misinterpreted as hostile; he didn't want to fight today. Optics as blue as the sky above regarded him.

"Who did what?" Sideswipe asked.

"Which one and where do you want me to start?"

Once the blue jet opened his mouth and activated his vocaliser, he couldn't stop.

"Can Warp stop playing stupid pranks? NO. And who gets the blame for them? Me! That's who. You try dodging an angry Motormaster or Onslaught for a week!!! It's OK for him 'Puff' and he's gone. Me? I have to run and hide. And Screamer? When he challenges our 'Glorious Leader' and gets himself pushed through the wall or blasted to scrap. Who do you think he expects to pick up the pieces and cart them down to Hook and his cronies to get him fixed? Me! You do NOT want to owe Hook for fixing you. OH NO. And who has to pay them? Me!" The tirade went on and on.

Sideswipe's optics were enormous, his mouth an O of surprise, he nodded and 'Tasked,' when needed, Filing away the pranks for future reference. Some of them were good.

The con's had to pay the Constructacons to fix them? Gee, don't let Ratchet know or he would own the Lambo's wheel, tyre and chassis, and how did poor Thundercracker pay them?

"Have you tried jumping up and down and screaming? I find it helps." He offered.

Thundercracker shook his head.

"No," He said climbing to his feet, he tried it. After a few minutes he flopped back to the ground, turbines whirling to help him cool down. Sideswipe sat with a huge grin on his face, he handed the gasping seeker a cube of Energon.

"Helps, doesn't it."

The dark helm nodded. Thundercracker accepted the cube without thinking, he took a large swallow, and his optics went wide.

"Nice." He said, taking another mouthful.

"It helps too. Do you come to this place often? I've been here before, it's …..Therapeutic." Sideswipe had to think of the right word.

The cove had a soothing effect on the red twin, especially after a major bust up with Sunny. He suspected that his sibling had a similar sanctuary somewhere. It actually did them both some good to have 'me time.'

Thundercracker was watching him curiously.

"So, what did your brother do?"

As Sideswipe told him the whole sorry story, Thundercracker nodded his head and went 'HUM' in all the right places. Suddenly finding his cube empty, Sideswipe subspaced another two, he handed one over and settled back comfortably, he watched as Thundercracker tried to do the same but kept squirming.

"What's wrong?" He asked finally.

"I think I have a stone in my Primary Intake Valve. I can't dislodge it."

The high grade had given Sideswipe a pleasant buzz making him feel generous, and he guessed that it could be his fault for knocking the other mech to the ground.

"Let's have a look. Where?" He asked, crawling across the grass.

Thundercracker froze; did he trust Sideswipe that much? Those ebony hands had been on his wings and body before. He hated the twin's passion for Jet Judo. He knew just how much pain and suffering those hands could inflict.

"OH, come on, I won't hurt you."

Cautiously, he leaned forward slightly and pointed behind him.

"There."

Sideswipe's hand slid around his side. Thundercracker jumped as the Autobots electromagnetic field interacted with his. Sideswipe jumped as well, both mech's looked at each other in sudden confusion.

Sideswipe's fingers started to stroke gently. "Here?" He asked.

"UMM Bit further found."

Sideswipe smirked, moving his fingers in slow circles, watching Thundercracker's optics darken and his mouth open with a gasp of pleasure. Sideswipe slid his other hand up the sleek canopy and around the back of the other mech's neck.

"I never did say sorry for knocking you down, did I?"

He said as he pulled the seeker into a gentle kiss. Thundercracker's optics flickered on and off. No one had ever said sorry to him like this before. He lifted one hand to the glossy red chestplate, just stroking his finger pads up, down and round in small circles across the slick, sleek, smooth metal.

Sideswipe moved to straddle the seekers outstretched legs, making it easier for them both to move their hands over the other mech's body. Sideswipe broke the kiss.

"I don't have a Primary Intake Valve." He said, trailing lazy kisses down the others neck.

"Are you sure? I don't mind checking?"

Sideswipe chuckled into the softer metal of Thundercracker's neck, glossa tracking along the main fuel line to his CPU.

"Oh, please feel free." He said as he gently pushed the seeker supine.

It can't be said that Thundercracker was anything less than diligent in searching for Sideswipe's Primary Intake Valve; he searched each and every chink he could find in the red amour, stroking it slowly to make the large body on top of him shake and tremble.

"Wings…….Please." He moaned.

The black hands left his body and began to trace energy patterns over his wings. Thundercracker writhed and moaned deeply at the wonderful sensations these ministrations produced, he could feel static build up pulse along his neural net, he pulled on one of the horn like projections on the side of Sideswipe's helm, pulling his head up to be kissed again, glossa's entwining.

Thundercracker continued fondling the helm projection, the small mews of pleasure from Sideswipe's vocaliser indicated that he liked it a lot. Thundercracker had never experienced a sensory overload like this. It went on and on, waves and waves of pleasure that built until both mech's offlined.

Thundercracker's systems finished their reboot and he powered up his optics. White birds flew against the clear summer sky. Optics the same colour regarded him lazily.

"You can apologise like that any time." He told the Autobot.

Sideswipe traced the line of his jaw with a finger. "

Fun, wasn't it." Slowly, he moved off the reclining seeker, on his knees, he raised his arms and stretched.

"Works out a bit of stress too."

Smiling, Thundercracker sat up and stretched. He twitched his wings.

"Gets rid of stones in your Primary Intake Valve as well." They both laughed.

Looking out to sea, Sideswipe went rigid. Curiously, Thundercracker followed his gaze. Far out at sea, two jets were heading towards land.

"Looks like I have to go." Thundercracker pulled the surprised Autobot into a fast kiss. "Stay still." He said as he rose to his feet, ran a few steps and transformed, rising swiftly to intercept his wingmates.

Sideswipe glided slowly into the slight cover of the trees, optics never leaving the three bright colours in the sky. Three against one, he didn't need Trailbreaker to tell him the odds weren't good. He certainly didn't relish being attacked by the three seekers at once.

The three jets circled one another and then transformed, hovering on antigraves. The purple seeker gestured with his arms flamboyantly, suddenly darting forward to wrap the blue one in a bear hug. The red and silver hovered, arms crossed shaking his head. A blue arm suddenly reached out and caught a wing tip, pulling him into the hug.

They stayed together for a minute or two, then broke apart, transformed and flew in an arrow formation out to sea. Sideswipe released held air from his intakes. Thundercracker hadn't told them.

He sat and contemplated what he had seen, it was hard to think of the seekers as mech's who were friends, who could fall out and make up with a hug. Right now, he wanted a hug, from his brother.

Shaking sand off his body, Sideswipe walked back to the road and transformed. He drove back more slowly than he had arrived.

A few miles from the ARK, his sensors notified him of the presence of another Autobot. Standing at the side of the road like some ancient golden god, arms crossed across his gleaming chestplate, scowl on his face. Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe stopped and transformed, not sure of the greeting he would receive. They had both been pretty mad. Without a word, Sunstreaker turned and walked away. Sideswipe followed slowly, if they were going to fight, better it was off the road.

As Sideswipe turned a corner; he was surprised to find Sunstreaker sitting on a rock watching the Sun sink towards the horizon. Sideswipe walked to his side and stopped. Golden hand stole into ebony.

Sideswipe sat down on the ground in front of his twin. Sunstreaker's arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him gently back, holding him tight and safe. Sunstreaker rested his chin on his sibling's dark helm in silent companionship.

Sideswipe knew that Sunny could say the word 'sorry', but that he had trouble with the concept of 'I was in the wrong.' He tipped his head back to see his brother's face

"I like 'me time'. But I really enjoy 'bro time' better." He said.

Sunstreaker gazed down at him, watching those so kissable lips move. "So do I bro." He said, leaning down and brushing the malleable metal with his own. "So do I."


End file.
